


Vow

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Fluff, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Sweet, mention of bottomkris, mention of other EXO members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Yifan smiled at Junmyeon, loving how Junmyeon only wanted the best for him, for them. “Thank you.”“You know..” Yifan started out of the blue, making Junmyeon raising his brow and looking at him expectantly. “I really feel grateful that you want to marry me.”





	Vow

 

_**Vow** _

 

__

“Are you sure? It's all good?” Yifan heard Junmyeon talking aloud into his phone.

Looking up from his book he was reading, Yifan strained his neck a little to look at the younger man who was making abstract motif on the living room floor with his traces of walk.

“No no no no. That one should go to the front. The one at the back is the pink one.” Junmyeon said again, his hand raised to run its finger through the strand of black hair. Making a turn, he continued. “Yes. That will be better.”

Closing his book, Yifan twisted on his seat in the kitchen to face the other whilst long arm stretched to find his coffee and then brought it to his lips. He continued watching the other drawing a masterpiece of invisible footsteps while sipping the already warm beverage carefully, knowing that the other would reach a particular point of explosion soon and he had to step in before it happened.

Gladly, Junmyeon had ended the call before his stress meter reached its limit. He slumped down onto the nearby couch and used his hand to smooth the deep crease on his forehead.

From his spot in the kitchen, Yifan could hear the exasperated sigh the other uttered and that would be the signal for him to approach the several months younger man. Standing up, he placed his book down beside the coffee cup before walking with long strides toward Junmyeon.

“Myeon?” Yifan called, the now familiar Korean name didn't sound as weird as when he first try saying it.

To his call, Junmyeon opened his eyes and turned toward Yifan with a small smile. “Yeah?” He asked softly, sitting up slowly, feeling better and better as the other closed the distance between them.

“Are you alright?” The taller of the two asked, brows almost knitting together with the length of worry he had.

“Why would I not be alright?” Junmyeon said, pulling Yifan to sit on his lap when he walked past him to take a seat on another couch.

Adjusting his sitting position, Yifan look at Junmyeon who placed his arms loosely around Yifan’s waist. “You have been stressing yourself about the preparation.”

Junmyeon chuckled at that, pulling the older into his hug as he raised his face a bit to place a soft peck on Yifan’s pouty lips. “I'm good. Don't worry, Fan. Beside, I just want to make it great for you.”

Yifan smiled at Junmyeon, loving how Junmyeon only wanted the best for him,  _ for them _ . “Thank you.”

They sat there silently, with Junmyeon’s arms wrapping around the other's slimmer figure as they let their hands to entwine together. Both were staring at it with affectionate smile while Junmyeon hummed a love song he and Yifan knew.

For the wedding, Junmyeon wanted to tackle everything by himself, even going as far as asking Yifan to let him taking care of it. Yifan let him, knowing how much Junmyeon wanted to do it, but now, he was worried. “How is it going?” Yifan asked after several moments, his head laid on Junmyeon’s shoulder while his eyes looking at the stretch of his legs over Junmyeon’s. “The preparation, I mean.”

Their position was a little weird, with Yifan, the taller one, sitting on Junmyeon’s lap who despite his broader figure his limbs was not as long as Yifan; it almost looked like Junmyeon was hiding behind Yifan. Even so, Junmyeon found it comfortable with him able to hug Yifan close to him. Nuzzling his nose onto Yifan’s black hair with platinum blonde streaks, he muttered softly. “It's been going well. Just need the decoration to be more well arranged.”

“The phone call just now?” The older asked, turning a bit to look at Junmyeon.

“Yes. They were asking if they could modify the arrangement a bit.”

“And?”

“Well, I let them, as long as they didn't change much from the original arrangement Baekhyun had designed. You know how bitter he will be if he sees someone messing with his work.” Laughing, Junmyeon held Yifan tighter to his torso.

After that short laugh, they fell into another silence. Yifan fiddled with Junmyeon’s hand and the younger continued humming.

“You know..” Yifan started out of the blue, making Junmyeon raising his brow and looking at him expectantly. “I really feel grateful that you want to marry me.”

“Of course I want to. I love you.” Junmyeon said simply, giving a soft snort when he heard Yifan saying something like that.

“You've been being a great part of my life.” Yifan continued. “That I couldn't think about my life without you. You accept me. You complete me. You make me feel perfect.”

“You are perfect.” Junmyeon cut in, kissing Yifan’s nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you even more.” Yifan added playfully, his lips stretched showing his gummy smile.

“Then, I love you more and more.” Junmyeon laughed softly, arms loosening his hold around Yifan to bring Yifan’s face close to his. “I have loved you for long time. I still love you. And I will love you for even longer time..” Meeting the other's eyes, Junmyeon pulled Yifan closer until their loving smiles met.

 

\------

 

Walking down the aisle toward Junmyeon with Chanyeol by his side, Yifan let his eyes lingered on the decoration of the grand hall. He had seen it before the ceremony started, but to walk among it, giving him a completely different feeling compared to when he look at the big picture.

Tall bouquets of white roses making a row on each sides of the long white stage, greeting his own hand bouquet of red and gold roses every two meters. Looking straight at Junmyeon who waited for him halfway with a bright smile, there was also a brooch of matching small red-gold roses on his suit.

He and Chanyeol stopped walking at the arranged spot few meters away from Junmyeon. Yifan looked at his best friend and nodding thankfully at the younger man who replied with his wide smile. Yifan could have walked alone, but he was afraid he couldn't control his emotion that he asked Chanyeol -who was always ready to offer his arm to Yifan- to walk with him.

When Junmyeon had approached them, Chanyeol stepped away from Yifan's side and let Junmyeon to take his place beside the tall bride before he left the stage to sit with their other friends.

Junmyeon and Yifan looked at each other deeply, sharing look of love before smiling and turned forward. With Yifan's hand on Junmyeon's arm, the younger felt more confident to walk toward the end of the stage where his vow and Yifan's would be eternalized under the name of marriage.

_ I, Junmyeon, choose you, Kris, to be no other than yourself. Loving everything I know of you, trusting everything I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner and an equal. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt  and my commitment to you is absolute. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband? _

_ It was the moment _ . Yifan glanced at the person he would spend his life with. With hands holding onto each other, they stared deep inside their mind, sharing loving glance and fond smile as they closed the distance. Tears budding in Yifan's eyes as well as Junmyeon's. And Yifan had never felt so happy when his lips finally met Junmyeon's.

_ I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together. _

Parting, Yifan couldn't see Junmyeon clearly with his eyes flooded with tears, he couldn't stop it from falling and he didn't try to. Smiling instead when he felt familiar finger brushed the tears away from his skin, Yifan leaned toward his husband before letting their foreheads meet.

The world felt like spinning around them, cheers and claps filled the endless air as they blinked away the tears to look at each other. Junmyeon’s lips moved and Yifan didn't need to see to know what his husband mouthed to him when his gazes practically told him more than he said.

_ I love you, forever and after. _

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding vow wasn't made by me. I took it from internet XD  
> I'm really not a romantic person ahahahah
> 
> NEXT : Yixing/Lay  
> Preview,  
> Yifan panic over the tiniest details, while Yixing convince him that no one will pay any attention to it


End file.
